User blog:AustinCarter4Ever/Hi, Aye!
http://images.wikia.com/nitromefanfiction/images/1/14/SeriousCarterAgenda.png Good Highlights *Welcomed a new member to the wiki (Ayernam) *Got the new member to love NMDFFM! *Speaking of, I may have released one of the sappiest NMDFanfictionmon Episodes yet! It's called Mini Madness, and it's torn into 3 parts. *Got to play music when there were substitute teachers :3 *Hung out with friends on Wednesday *IS EXCITED TO WATCH A MY LITTLE PONY MARATHON! Lemme' tell you how I found out... On Wednesday, my friends and I went out to eat. The television was set to The Hub, but my back was turned. When the ad came on, one of my friends said: "AC4E (Not using her real name)! My little pony!" It was quite hilarious to see me yelling at the people to move so that I could see the telly. *Lost a staring contest to friend's pet cat. It's a good highlight because it's fun :P *Played with friend's pet birds (they landed on my head and pooped on my finger) :3 *A friends who regularly dislikes my fanfiction read my recent comic and lieked it :D *New Pokemon Shirt Get! *Created a nickname for Ayernam (he also prefers to be called Auto). *Got to chat with people I regularly talk to on weekends (RSK, Takeshi, TCG, and now Aye) Siri Says '''Me: '''Siri, who is One Direction? '''Siri: '''I'd be happy to give you directions. Where would you like to go? '''Me: '''I don't wanna go anywhere... T_T '''Siri: '''I don't understand 'I don't wanna go anywhere'. *Facepalm* Song of the week Even though my siblings say I should be ashamed for having a 'silly song', I still love it! AND I LIEK TRAINS!!!! AND CAEK :P Bad Highlights *We're still drawing boring stuff in art. This week? Water bottles T_T *There's a kid in my Biology class who has crossed the line with me. I'm always nice to people and waving to them, but this guy crosses the line. Even the TEACHER doesn't appreciate the outbursts! He's quite an annoying fellow. Wish he would be a little more polite. But I can't change people. They change themselves... *I have nothing to report to Princess Celestia about my findings of friendship this week! *I have nothing to write about Christmas right now :S Preview: My Little Wiki: NMD is Magic '''Holy Carter: '''It's a pleasure to meet you both! I hope we have a beautiful time together! *curtsies* '''Enda: '''Did you just curtsy?! Guys aren't supposed to do that! You're weird! '''Holy Carter: '''I assure you. I'm a male, and I take politeness very seriously. I may work in a bakery, but I'm a prince at heart! One day, a princess will wisk me to her castle, and we'll get married!!!! Beautiful! '''Enda: '''Xavier, let's get out of here. THIS GUY HAS POO BRAIN! '''Xavier (mouth full): '''No way, this is getting interesting! Aren't you a little young to get married? '''Holy Carter: '''You are never too young to dream... That's all I have... Comment on anything you please. I'm Austincarter4ever, the #1 Austin Carter Fan! 00:10, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts